


Find Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Saves Sam Winchester, Depression, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Rescue, Sam Hugs Castiel, tied up sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam doesn’t know who took him, or why.But they’re gone now, leaving him alone and tied up miles from anywhere.His only hope is that Cas can find him, so he starts praying to the angel with any clue he has as to where he’s been abandoned.It’s up to Cas now.But, maybe, it’s just as much up to Sam.





	Find Me

They’re good, whoever they are. 

Sam had barely a moment, as he got in the car outside the motel, to realise he was about to get jumped before it was over.

He was taken down, hooded and cuffed, and then lifted up and dumped in the back of what he took to be a van.

And now he’s here. At no point has he heard any of them speak, so either they have this plan so well rehearsed they don’t have to communicate, or they’re writing stuff down or using hand signals.

He doesn’t know because the hood is still on, a cord knotted around it to hold it snug...not so snug he can’t breathe…and there are ropes done just the right side of too tight around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the chair.

He doesn’t know what their plan is; if he did, if he had an idea what they wanted…

But all he knows is the confines of the hood and what little he can hear of their movements around him. That clues him in that there are four of them; they all walk differently, and one of them has a kind of nervous wheeze when he breathes.

And then, suddenly, it all stops.

Sam strains to listen, in case they’ve surrounded him and something’s about to happen, but he hears nothing for several minutes, and that leads him to one conclusion.

They’ve gone.

They’ve left him tied up, alone, abandoned, and while maybe they’ll be back…

There’s a part of Sam that doesn’t think so, that senses a kind of finality in their departure.

He tests the ropes in ways he couldn’t when he was being watched, but all it gets him is pain.

And then maybe he turns the wrong way, twists his wrist too hard, because the cord around his neck jerks sharply, tightens up.

Sam freezes. It’s not strangling him...yet...but he guesses one of the men who took him must have rigged something, just in case he got it into his head to escape.

If he tries that again, he knows how it’ll end up, and he’s no hope of escaping before it throttles him to death.

So now he’s got one person he can count on, and he sends another desperate prayer to the Winchesters’ angel.

Hoping Cas can pull off another miracle for them.

++

The problem is that Sam doesn’t know a whole hell of a lot about his location.

He stayed still in the van when he realised he was outnumbered and that fighting would put him at a disadvantage. He listened and he felt, and so he knows they took rough back roads, heard the tyres grinding a couple of times like the van couldn’t get traction, felt the bumps before the van finally stopped.

And he knows it took about an hour for that, from where he was, but that still leaves a big area to search.

So he tries to narrow it down for Cas. Tells him all that he can remember, and that he’s sure he’s in a shack or cabin of some kind.

It’s not warm, so probably old or abandoned. When he moves...something he doesn’t dare to now, even though his muscles are stiffening up on him from being bound in the one position so long...he can hear the creak of floorboards, an _empty_ sound, which makes him think nobody other than them has been here in a long time.

So, if Cas can’t find him, and those guys don’t come back…

Sam doesn’t see a good ending for him in this.

He tries to slow his breathing, to ignore the cord biting into his neck; not for the first time he wishes prayers weren’t just one way, that Cas could answer him somehow, let him know how close he is…

Or just be able to talk to him, so Sam doesn’t feel quite so alone.

++

It’s been maybe...he has no idea.

His head hurts because he’s thirsty and he’s hungry, and the pain is like an iron rod welded to his spine because he can’t move, and his feet and hands have long since gone to sleep.

Maybe even if he makes it through this, he’ll wish he hadn’t, but then what about Dean?

His brother’s out there, in trouble, probably screaming for them right now, and…

The thought doesn’t spur a determination to survive in him like it should.

Maybe because there’s a part of him that doesn’t think they can save Dean.

He’s a prisoner of the archangel who ruined a world, and they don’t know where he is, what he’s doing right then with Dean’s hands, even if they can probably figure out his endgame.

And even if they do find Dean, even if they do find a way to kick Michael out…

Will there be anything left of Dean after? Or will he just be, literally, an empty vessel?

And he knows Cas would be furious with him, will be if Sam somehow inadvertently sent that chain of thought to the angel.

He’s Cas’s brother too, and vice versa, and Cas, even though he feels exactly the same, would want Sam to live.

For himself.

Maybe...maybe that’s something he can work at, if he has help.

But it kind of depends on whether or not he makes it out of this wherever the hell it is cabin.

And that’s when he hears a familiar sound, the deep rumbling that belongs to just one car in the entire world.

Moments later, someone is delicately unpicking the knotted cord and then removing the hood, and Sam feels tears start to burn at his eyes as Cas cups his cheek, and then moves to free him from the rest of his bonds.

He gets near lifted onto his feet by the angel, and then feels the healing warmth of Grace before he pulls Cas into his arms.

This time he hugs back without prompting, and Sam laughs against him, almost giddy at being free, alive, and back with one of his brothers.

Cas leans back to look up at him in concern, but Sam shakes his head.

He’s alright. 

Cas came for him.

And now, they have their other brother to find, and rescue his dumb ass from the archangel who wants to kill their entire race.

So they better get started.


End file.
